Amandote en la Oscuridad
by Ed-wiz
Summary: LEMON.. PRIMERO QUE NADA ESTE FIC ES CLASIFICACION EROSENIN..JEJEJE.. TRATA SOBRE DE QUE SASUKE ES UN VAMPIRO QUE SE ENAMORA DE UNA PRINCESA... LEAN....PAREJAS SASUSAKU,NARUHINA,INOSAI,SHIKATEMA...jejeje eh vueltooooooo con el cap 9
1. Chapter 1

**Amándote en la oscuridad.**

**Esta historia es de romance… y de un poco de drama y misterio… las parejas son NaruHina, ShikaTema, SaiIno, SasuSaku y otras.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen… yo solo desarrollo una historia… **

**Nota: todas las fechas y todos lo datos son inventados por mí; estoy tratando de darle un poco de época a la historia… y ADVERTENCIA… este fic es clasificación ERO-Senin… que conste se los adverti**

**Capítulo 1: "Recordándote"**

Una linda dama de cabellos rosas, ojos color jade y finamente vestida, miraba perdida hacia la oscuridad que había en el bosque desde la ventana de su habitación hasta que fue interrumpida por su nana.

**Nana:** alteza… su majestad la reina le esta esperando en el comedor.

**Sakura:** id con vuestra reina y decidle que no tengo apetito.

**Nana:** pero alteza… debéis comer, recordáis lo que le paso hace unas semanas.

**Sakura:** escuchadme… no quiero comer… y largo… o juro que haré que te corten la cabeza.

La nana salió tan pronto Sakura la corrió de su habitación, yendo con la reina Tsunade al comedor a informarle que su hija no bajaría a comer.

**Tsunade: **y bien… que no habéis recibido la orden de traer a la princesa al comedor.

**Nana:** majestad… la princesa no quiere bajar al comedor, al parecer no tiene apetito.

**Tsunade:** otro día más que su majestad la reina comerá sola en compañía de la terrible soledad que invade este gran castillo…

Tsunade resignada tomaba asiento a la mesa mientras varios sirvientes comenzaban a servirle la cena. Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura.

**Sakura:** "quien habrá sido aquel joven apuesto… primero me sedujo con sus palabras, esas palabras tan apasionadas, tan delicadas y románticas que me llenaban de placer cuando al oído me las decía"

Voz: no habéis quedado conforme con lo que te eh dicho sobre él.

**Sakura:** un vampiro… eso me habéis dicho… en realidad no creo en tus mentiras.

**Voz:** estáis advertida… si algo te ocurriese no me busques para pedirme ayuda.

La voz desapareció, dejando a Sakura mirando aún por la ventana, sumida en sus propios pensamientos…

_**Flashback.**_

**¿?:** No sabéis que las princesas no deben de andar solas por el bosque en la noche…

**Sakura:** quien eres… mostraos…

**¿?:** Para que queréis saber mi nombre… o es que acaso estáis asustada, acaso tienes miedo porque no sabes regresar a casa.

Sakura en realidad tenía miedo… se había quedado de ver con su príncipe el cual nunca llego… por lo que corría desesperada buscando como salir del inmenso bosque… el cual de noche era engañoso y peligroso.

**¿?:** A donde quiera que vayáis yo te seguiré… así persigue el cazador a su presa.

**Sakura:** basta ya… dejadme en paz… os juro que si descubro tu identidad ordenare que te corten la cabeza.

**¿?:** Y como hiráis a cortadme la cabeza si ni siquiera me eh mostrado ante tus ojos, ni te eh dicho mi nombre

**Sakura:** pues entonces decídmelo y mostraos.

**¿?: **Soy el conde Uchiha… y mi nombre es Sasuke…

Le decía la voz apareciendo frente a ella, tomando su mano para besarla.

Sakura quedo perpleja y sorprendida ante el chico de grandes ojos negros profundos… los cuales reflejaban soledad y tristeza, no era muy alto, su cabello era negro… y estaba desnudo…

**Sakura:** seréis un pervertido… que queréis hacedme… dejadme en paz.

Sakura comenzaba a asustarse pero no pudo dejar de observar el bien formado cuerpo del joven que se encontraba a su frente… de pronto observo como en su cuello traía unas grandes marcas rojas… esto asusto más a Sakura quien inmediatamente salió a toda prisa… pero para su sorpresa fue detenida nuevamente.

**Sasuke:** nadie te ha dicho que sois hermosa… el color de vuestros ojos es asombroso

**Sakura:** dejadme…

De pronto la tomo del brazo y la acerco a él… dejándola frente a frente… ella podía ver como lentamente él comenzaba a acercar más su rostro al suyo.

**Sasuke:** tus labios provocan a los míos a besarles… a perderse en su deliciosa esencia… los estáis obligando a unirse a los tuyos.

**Sakura:** de… dejad…

Demasiado tarde, Sakura sintió los labios de él pegados a los suyos… de pronto una terrible sensación de placer y lujuria comenzaron a invadirle el cuerpo… obligándola a responder.

Sasuke comenzó a bajar más y más de sus labios a su cuello, en el cual se detuvo a besarlo con suma delicadeza provocando que a la bella princesa de pronto comenzaran a salirle leves gemidos ante el placer que su cuerpo recibía. Después él comenzó a desvanecerle el apretado corsé, dejando al descubierto sus enormes y bien formados pechos, los cuales comenzó a besar con suma lujuria y pasión… haciendo que la sensación de placer en ella aumentase más y más… de pronto él le desvaneció el vestido completamente y siguió bajando más y más colocando su mano suavemente en la intimidad de la princesa… hasta que.

**¿?: **Princesa… princesa…

Sasuke se detuvo y besándola de nuevo en los labios le advirtió que se volverían a ver… después de eso desapareció ante la agitada joven, la cual rápidamente se puso de nuevo la ropa

**Sakura:** "aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" acá estoy…

**¿?:** Princesa… donde habéis estado, que no le advertí que el bosque es peligroso de noche

**Sakura:** dejadme en paz… quiero regresar al castillo pronto…

_**Fin Flashback**_

**Nana:** alteza… alteza la princesa Yamanaka ah venido a visitadle… le hago pasar hasta acá.

**Sakura:** que no habéis quedado claro… que ella puede subid sin necesidad de preguntadme…

**Nana**: lo siento alteza… lo olvide…

**Sakura:** ya… ya… hacedla pasad rápido…

**Nana:** como usted ordene.

**Ino:** Sakura… me haz mandado llamar… que es eso de urgencia que me tienes que decir…

**Sakura:** escucha…

Sakura le relato a Ino cada detalle de esa noche en la que fue seducida y casi se entrega a un desconocido.

**Ino:** pero Sakura… como habéis podido ceder ante tal perversión

**Sakura:** no lo sé… aún no me puedo explicar eso… pero si te puedo decir que fue algo inolvidable y es algo que me tiene intrigada

**Ino:** hay Sakura…solo espero que ha ese chico no se le ocurráis andar desnudo y visitadte al castillo…

Las chicas charlaron todo lo que restó de la tarde… mientras tanto la noche caía en Konoha… y algo aguardaba en el bosque.

**Prox Capítulo.**

¿Sakura se reencontrará de nuevo con el chico del bosque…?; ¿Sasuke será el único vampiro en Konoha?...


	2. Chapter 2

**Adevertencia...**** estos primeros dos capitulos fueron de clasificación ero-senin... así que si eres una persona sensible... no leis os puede hacer mal a vuestras mentes inocentes...**

**  
Jajaja disculpen que los dos primeros fueron salvajamente ero-senin... pero así empezaba la trama... jajajajaja...**

** SALUDOS A TODOS LOS ERO-SENINS QUE YA LLEGARON HASTA ESTE CAPITULO... JEJEJE ESPERO HAYAN LLENADO SUS PRESPECTIVAS... SI ASÍ SE LE PUEDE DECIR... JEJEJEJE**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "El caballero y la mujer vampiro"**

Eran ya la diez de la noche en Konoha… Konoha a esta hora era muy insegura… pero había personas que no hacían caso a las constantes advertencias de la reina Tsunade, por lo que considerando que aún así el peligro existía nombro a tres duques caballeros.

Cada caballero tenía la obligación de vigilar la seguridad de toda el imperio por lo que nombro a los tres mejores duques de las distintas aldeas de Konoha… uno de ellos fue el duque Naruto por parte de la aldea del viento; el duque Shikamaru por parte de la aldea de la sombra y al duque Kakashi por parte de la aldea del trueno.

Los tres se encargaban de custodiar Konoha y sus alrededores…

**Tsunade:** bien los eh citado a esta hora… porque tenéis que saber que últimamente han ocurrido terribles actos en contra del imperio.

El duque de la aldea del viento fue el primero en hablar…

**Naruto:** que es lo que os necesita decir… recordáis que es noche y ya debemos de vigilar.

**Tsunade:** recordáis lo siguiente… el bosque alberga muchas cosas… pero últimamente me eh enterado que aquel que entráis por las noches no salid o simplemente amaneced muerto; os pido que investiguéis cautelosamente la situación…

**Kakashi:** pero alteza… por los bares se escucha el rumor de que en el bosque habitan criaturas que se alimentáis de la sangre humana y que se hacéis llamar vampiros

Kakashi hablo sobre los que se rumoraba en los bares… por lo que el duque de la aldea de la sombra habló sumamente molesto.

**Shikamaru:** que problemático… ahora venid todos y poneos a creer en vanas leyendas… que os pasa… no sabéis que eso es una mentira.

**Naruto:** Shikamaru tenéis mucha razón… quizás solo sean puros mitos…

**Tsunade:** os digo una cosa… salid y custodiad con cautela y cuidado… que no me gustaría enteradme de que vosotros habéis muerto.

**Naruto:** por supuesto alteza… si no nos necesitáis más, vosotros nos retiramos.

Los tres caballeros salieron del salón y se fueron en sus caballos a custodiar como todas la noches la aldea.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar del bosque el conde Sasuke hablaba con alguien más.

**Sasuke:** recordáis Temari… no podéis matar solo animales… eso os mataría… tenéis que beber sangre humana.

**Temari:** te habéis dicho que no lo haré… por más que lo necesite no lo haré.

**Sasuke:** pero hermana… además beber sangre de humanos tenéis sus ventajas… os no habéis dado cuenta de eso…

**Temari:** callad… que tú seduces a las pobres damiselas y después de hacedles el amor… la matas saciando tu apetito con su sangre.

**Sasuke:** siempre haz sido una insolente… pero bueno os dejo…

Sasuke salió a buscar una presa con la cual saciar su hambre de lujuria, de placer y de sangre; mientras tanto… Temari también hacia lo suyo…

**Shikamaru:** creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente… al parecer todo esta tranquilo… creo que descansare un poco en el manantial…

Mientras tanto en el manantial de aguas termales en medio del bosque el caballero Shikamaru decidió darse un baño.

**Shikamaru:** "vanas leyendas… si creéis que yo os haré caso… estáis equivocados…"

Al llegar al manantial… pudo notar como una linda dama de cabellos rubios hacia gala de su desnudez; el duque pudo notar hábilmente cada uno de los centímetros de esa hermosa piel bronceada y desnuda.

**Shikamaru:** hermosa dama pero que hacéis tan tarde por el bosque… no estáis enterada de que es peligroso.

**Temari:** pero quien es usted… y porque me miráis así.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar ver lo bien formados pechos de la dama desconocida en los cuales se podía notar hábilmente que la chica tenía frío.

**Shikamaru:** una noche fría no es así… que os parecéis si le hago compañía.

**Temari:** pero es usted un pervertido… como cree que le permitiré hacedlo…

Demasiado tarde Shikamaru quien ya se había desecho de su armadura quedando totalmente desnudo ante sus ojos le dirigió de nuevo la palabra.

**Shikamaru:** no os preocupéis, no os haré nada… solo te protegeré…que acaso no sabéis que en el bosque habitan criaturas que matan gente.

**Temari:** "pero que apuesto… es…" de acuerdo… pero si intentáis algo os juro que pagareis las consecuencias.

Después de un rato de estar mirándose apenados el uno al otro… Temari empezó a sentir esa hambre de la que le hablo Sasuke… al parecer dentro de ella había algo que le exigía beber la sangre de aquel apuesto caballero.

**Shikamaru:** parecéis que será una larga noche… jamás te había visto por Konoha… eres de alguna aldea en especial.

**Temari**: me permites acercaos un poco más a ti… para escuchadte más claro…

**Shikamaru:** claro… acercaos…

**Temari:** "lo siento… pero tengo que beber su sangre…" nadie te habéis dicho que eres muy apuesto.

**Shikamaru:** en verdad lo crees así…

**Temari:** por supuesto…

Sin decir nada más Temari se acerco un poco más a Shikamaru y con su mano comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna muy provocativamente…

**Shikamaru:** pero que hacéis… queréis agarrar un poco de calor.

**Temari:** me lo podéis brindar?

Shikamaru se abalanzo sobre la provocativa dama y comenzado a besarle apasionadamente por todos lados, empezó a acariciar su intimidad por debajo del agua mientras ella se dejaba guiar por el apuesto chico… de pronto ella se sumergió en el agua y comenzó a darle placer… un placer que lo hacía gemir como un loco… él completamente excitado la levantó y comenzó a recorrer con su lengua sus pechos de arriba a bajo, los gemidos que de ella salían excitaban más y más a Shikamaru quien cargándola sobre su cintura comenzó a penetrarla lentamente… pero ella le imploraba que fuera más rápido por lo que su movimientos se volvieron más bruscos… él ardía en placer mientras ella besaba apasionadamente sus labios… intercambio alientos… jugando con sus lenguas… los movimientos se intensificaban más y más, de pronto ella comenzó a tomar el control de la situación por lo que el agitado chico se dejo guiar por la dama quien hábilmente lo había recostado sobre una piedra que se encontraba cercas y comenzó a ser ella quien se movía… los movimientos eran suaves por lo que él no soportaba más… el placer era inmenso… ella sabiendo que el chico estaba por llegar a su límite… bajo de nuevo al agua y comenzó de nuevo a jugar con su lengua en la intimidad del joven… quien no aguanto más y llego al orgasmo… después de eso… ella que aún estaba extasiada… salió del agua y comenzó a besar sus labios, jugando con su lengua la cual empezaba a recorrer el cuerpo del joven… el momento llego y ella sacando sus afiliados colmillos comenzó a beber la sangre de aquel chico pero no precisamente en su cuello… sino en la parte en la que ella se encontraba… el joven no podía hacer nada… estaba aún envuelto en la apasionada lujuria de aquella dama… hasta que de pronto.

**Temari:** "basta…. Dejadlo… no lo matéis dejadlo vivir"

Temari desapareció y Shikamaru despertó de lo que podría ser un trance hipnótico

**Shikamaru:** que ha pasado… "la chica… el… me mordió…"

Shikamaru recordó todo lo que había pasado… y asustado paso su mano sobre su cuello y no encontró nada…

**Shikamaru:** vaya que alivio por un momento pensé que había sido mordido…

Shikamaru se ponía en pie y se vestía… pero de lo que él no se percato… fue de la marca de colmillos en su espalda… sí había sido mordido… sin darse cuenta subió de nuevo a su caballo y salió a prisa del bosque.

**Sasuke:** lo habéis logrado perfectamente… porque te tuviste que detened…

**Temari:** simplemente no pude hacedlo… el hombre estaba siendo sincero… no quise seguidle engañando.

**Sasuke:** por eso es que el conde Jiraya te hecho del castillo… por que ni siquiera podéis hacer algo bien.

**Temari:** callad… yo no soy igual que tú… de cruel y sin piedad… y jamás lo seré.

**Sasuke:** como prefieras… pero ya haz probado la sangre humana… haz probado su apetitoso sabor… lo necesitarás… ya lo verás…

**Temari:** dejadme en paz… además… que ha pasado contigo… haz vuelto temprano… acaso tu bella princesa no habéis asistido al bosque…

**Sasuke:** callad insolente… callad… recordaos un vampiro jamás debe de sentir amor por alguien… jamás… me habéis entendido.

**Temari:** tú mirada se atreve a decidme lo contrario… será a caso que el despiadado Sasuke… se habéis enamorado de la bella princesa de ojos jade…

**Sasuke:** calla… os juro que te mataré…

Los dos discutían arduamente hasta que fueron interrumpidos…

**Sai:** pero porque peleáis, además Temari eh visto tu acto el día de hoy… y decidme… porque no terminaste con el chico… acaso sentid amor por él…

**Sasuke:** ha llegado el vampiro más sensible de todos… que quereos no tenéis suficiente en el castillo…

**Sai:** eh venido por el amo… os manda llamar… al parecer es algo urgente…

**Temari:** el amo… ese pervertido jamás será mi amo…que os es muy difícil de entended…

**Sai:** seguidme en el camino… os diré los motivos… recordaos que la princesa Hinata será en unos días quien gobierne vuestra raza…

**Sasuke:** y para eso queréis que vayamos con tu amo… para enterarnos de los ya no habéis dicho…

**Sai:** venid…

Los vampiros siguieron a Sai quien los guiaba por el inmenso bosque hasta el castillo del conde Jiraya.

* * *

**Prox capitulo..**."que es eso que el conde Jiraya le tiene que decir a Temari y a Sasuke..", "quien es la princesa hinata", "que pasará con Shikamaru..." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Os digo una cosa... no mescleis la cerveza con el sake... quereis saber porque... jejeje leed... leed...**

**Saludos a quienes leen mi fic... si quereis mas sobre alguna pareja decidmelo... os complacere... **

* * *

**Capítulo 3: "Los vampiros existen… tenemos que eliminarlos"**

En algún bar de Konoha…

**Kakashi:** deberás… no me estáis mintiendo…

**Naruto:** es cierto… tú no habéis engañado tanto veces… porque habremos de creerte ahora…

**Shikamaru:** os juro que es verdad… esa chica era una diosa… sus caricias… sus besos… su pasión era de otro mundo…

**Kakashi:** callaos… que me provocas envidia… jajajaja

**Naruto:** desde que termine mi compromiso con la princesa Altaria mi vida amorosa ha estado apagada desde entonces…

**Kakashi:** pero oye no os desilusiones… recordaos que la princesa de ojos jade… estáis soltera…

**Shikamaru:** dos diosas… la misteriosa mujer… y la princesa de ojos jade… cuantas monedas pagaría por tan solo tocad con mis labios su preciosa piel.

**Kakashi:** yo pagaría miles de chelines por tenedla tan solo un momento entre mis brazos…

**Naruto:** si… esa princesa es única en todo el imperio ni la princesa Yamanaka tiene tan buen cuerpo…

**Kakashi:** tenéis mucha razón… pero sabéis el rumor…

**Naruto:** que rumor…

**Kakashi:** dicen que la princesa Yamanaka ya no es virgen, dicen las malas lenguas que hace unas semanas se encontraba visitando a una amiga en el bosque cercas del castillo del viejo loco de Jiraya…

**Shikamaru:** se acostó con el viejo pervertido…

**Kakashi:** no… de ninguna manera… muchos dicen que se acostó con Sai el hijo del viejo loco…

**Naruto:** lo escucho y no lo creo… pero decís que solo es un rumor…

**Kakashi:** así es… pero si así lo fuera… la princesa tiene lo suyo…

Kakashi dijo esto último en un tono picaron… por lo que Shikamaru pregunto.

**Shikamaru:** por que decís eso…habéis hecho el amor con ella.

**Kakashi:** os contare un secreto… fue una guardia que realizaba… la vi desnuda en el lago de los secretos.

**Shikamaru:** eso no te lo creo… estáis seguro…

**Naruto:** esto se pone bueno… joder… donde estáis las tres cervezas que os pedí… maldita mesera.

**Mesera:** sobre la mesa… ebrio… que acaso no la veis…

**Naruto:** perdonadme entonces… por cierto… de casualidad no queréis haced el amor conmigo.

**Mesera:** pervertido… de cuanto habláis…

La mesera chasqueo los dedos como indicado dinero, a lo que Kakashi respondió.

**Kakashi:** os ofrezco 25 chelines por cada uno de nosotros…

**Mesera:** 30 o nada…

**Naruto:** seréis muy cara… pero vale… me ofrezco a ser el primero…

**Mesera:** seguidme entonces…

Después de que los tres cumplieron con sus "necesidades", siguieron tomando alegremente.

**Kakashi:** o… hace tiempo que no tenía entre mis brazos… a alguien tan lujuriosa.

**Naruto:** cierto… esa mesera resulto ser muy buena…

**Shikamaru:** nada del otro mundo… pero bien disfrutado.

**¿?:** Oigan ustedes tres…

**Naruto:** que queréis… no veis que estamos ocupados…

Decía Naruto mientras se besuqueaba con la mesera…

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Ten Ten Van Helsing… os tengo que decid algo de importancia.

**Kakashi:** decidlo ya…

**Ten Ten:** alguien de vosotros sabéis sobre vampiros…

**Shikamaru:** yo te diré… venid y haced el amor… conocerás a mi vampiro…

**Kakashi, Naruto:** jajajaja hip…

**Ten Ten:** insolentes… os espero mañana en la mesa redonda con la reina…

**Naruto:** no te vayas… hip… venid... hip y tomad con nosotros… os puede gustar.

**Ten Ten:** sois un degenerado… pero os aceptare un trago… eh venido desde el imperio de la Arena… y estoy agotada.

**Kakashi:** si quieres yo os puedo dar un masaje…

**Ten Ten:** bueno que vosotros no conoced palabras que no incluyan un ten Sexo conmigo.

**Naruto:** yo si quiero… hip… Ten Ten

**Ten Ten:** pervertido… pero que irrespetuoso… subidse el pantalón…

**Shikamaru:** bueno… me habéis dicho… los vampiros existen entonces…

**Ten Ten:** si… no os preguntáis porque los cuerpos encontraos en el bosque tenéis mordidas en el cuello…

**Shikamaru:** os puedo decid algo en confianza…

Shikamaru le contó lo sucedido a Ten Ten, quien de inmediato hablo.

**Ten Ten:** que habéis dicho… quitaos toda la ropa… rápido…

**Naruto:** ¬¬ y nos llamáis pervertidos a nosotros…

**Ten Ten:** silencio…

Ten Ten recorrió todo el cuerpo con sus manos… buscando lo que ella suponía hasta que…

**Kakashi:** que es lo que tenéis en la espalda… es que la diosa misteriosa… es masoquista…

**Shikamaru:** porque los decís…

**Naruto:** mirad en tú espalda casi llegando al trasero…

**Shikamaru:** ¬¬

**Naruto:** perdonadme…jejeje

**Ten Ten:** O-O… te ha mordido… (dijo tomándose una botella entera de sake… hasta el fondo)

**Shikamaru:** que habéis dicho… queréis decir que moriré…

**Ten Ten:** no… afortunadamente traigo conmigo un antídoto…

Buscando entre sus cosas Ten Ten de inmediato saco una botella la cual sin decir nada la metió en la boca de Shikamaru y se la dio a beber.

**Ten Ten:** ven los vampiros si existen… tenemos que matadlos…

**Kakashi:** rápido vayamos con la reina…

**Ten Ten:** quizás mañana… ahora… alguien quiere más sake…

Decía Ten Ten mientras de su mochila sacaba tres grandes y llenas botellas de sake.

**Shikamaru:** ya nos entendemos…

**Ten Ten:** por cierto… saben… me la eh pasado cazando vampiros y pues soy muy dura… perdonad la primera impresión que os cause.

**Naruto:** no os preocupéis… pero ahora si quieres haced el amor conmigo…

**Ten Ten:** acepto con una condición…

**Naruto:** que queréis…

**Ten Ten:** porque no venís los tres y me mostráis lo que pueden hacer.

**Kakashi:** por supuesto…

**Shikamaru:** ahora yo seré el primero…

Los cuatro… subieron al cuarto de las "necesidades" y pasaron una agradable noche.

Al día siguiente.

**Naruto:** maldita sea… mi cabeza… como doledme… que ha pasado.

Para la sorpresa de Naruto vio como a su lado estaban sus dos amigos de borrachera y en medio de ellos la "cazadora de vampiros".

**Naruto:** joder… no debimos haber mezclado cerveza con sake…

De pronto fueron despertados por el dueño del lugar…

**Dueño:** Levantaos rápido… que vuestra reina esta aquí y quered verlos pronto.

Esto hizo que todos se despertaran… a prisa… se vistieran y salieran ante su reina.

**Kakashi:** majestad… para que os necesita… no habéis quedado conforme con la guardia de anoche.

**Tsunade:** por supuesto que no… no se habéis dado cuenta esta mañana encontramos dos cuerpos más y brutalmente atacados, ambos con dos marcas de colmillo en el cuello.

**Ten Ten:** majestad permitidme presentarme… mi nombre es Ten Ten Van Helsing y soy cazadora de vampiros.

**Tsunade:** que habéis dicho… vampiros…

Ten Ten comenzó a relatarle lo siguiente.

**Ten Ten:** hace años… el príncipe Orochimaru fue asesinado mientras dormía… justo cuando su padre el Rey había muerto, era muy joven… a cambio de vivir… vendió su alma al demonio para poder seguid viviendo… fue entonces cuando el demonio le advirtió que para poder seguid vivo tendría que alimentarse de sangre humana.

**Naruto:** pero que decís… os oigo y no lo creo.

**Ten Ten:** muchos asesinatos habéis comenzado… reyes, princesas, nobles… aldeanos a manos de este vampiro…mi padre el gran Azuma Van Helsing… persiguió el rastro de este… hasta que fue asesinado por él en una misión en el imperio de la arena.

**Tsunade:** decid que… ese vampiro es el causante de todo esto…

**Ten Ten:** no majestad… Orochimaru debe dormir por treinta años para aliviar su cuerpo… ahora a dejado de líder de los vampiros a su hijo mayor… Hiashi

**Kakashi:** la historia que os relata es cierta…

**Ten Ten:** claro que si… pero hay más… Hiashi murió a manos de mi madre Kurenai Van Helsing… pero fue brutalmente asesinada por la única hija de este la princesa Hinata… una princesa odiosa y muy cruel.

**Tsunade:** eso que me contáis es sorprendente..

Ten Ten siguió contando todo a la reina y a los tres caballeros quienes ya la conocían muy bien.

Mientras en el castillo de la reina Tsunade.

**Nana:** pero alteza… no os precipite…

**Sakura:** callad, decidle a mi madre que no me casaré con el príncipe Gaara… me iré de aquí.

**Nana:** no lo permitiré… no te hiráis de aquí.

**Sakura:** me iras a detened… pues entonces tendré que matarte.

Sakura no la mato pero la golpeo tan fuerte que quedo inconciente… y se fue… huiría de ahí… pero a donde iría… no le quedaba más que ocultarse en el bosque y planear su huída.

Del otro lado del reino… en el castillo de Jiraya.

**Hinata:** no habéis entendido… vosotros son mi subtitos… y os ordeno que traigan a mi a la princesa Sakura.

**Sasuke:** no lo permitiré… jamás… tú tendrías que matadme antes de que toques la princesa

**Hinata:** largaos de mi vista… si no podéis cumplir con lo que os eh pedido… largaos para siempre de mi reino.

**Sasuke:** claro que lo haré… recordaos jamás tocaras a la princesa…

Sasuke salió tan rápido como pudo del castillo, corriendo desesperado para ir a proteger a la princesa…

**Sasuke:** "no permitiré que esa insolente os haga daño… de acuerdo lo acepto yo le amo… por lo que ella es solo mía… y de nadie más…"

**Prox Capitulo.**

¿Encontrara Sasuke a la princesa antes que Hinata¿Qué hará la reina Tsunade al saber que su hija se ha ido?


	4. Chapter 4

**Algo que tengo... es que actualizo rápido... no me gusta dejar a todos en ascuas... jejejee... aki les dejo el 4 capitulo de la historia...**

**Para todos los amantes del SasuSaku... aqui les dejo un regalo.. se vale dejar review...eh...  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Eres un vampiro?**

La noche ya comenzaba a caer en la bella y majestuosa cuidad de Konoha… la princesa Tsunade había ordenado custodiar toda la situación como si de una guerra se tratase, dejando a cargo a la bella cazadora de vampiros… pero lo que su majestad la reina no sabia… es que su hija huyo… y huyo precisamente al bosque donde las criaturas nocturnas esperan ansiosas a sus víctimas…

**Sakura:** "esta oscureciendo… quizás me vaya a la cuidad de Olrei con mi prima Saori…"

**¿?: **Que hacéis en medio de tanta oscuridad princesa…

**Sakura:** Sasuke… mostraos no estoy para juegos…

**¿?:** Quien te habéis dicho que soy Sasuke… ese no es mi nombre

**Sakura:** que… dejadme… entonces… alejadse de mi…

**¿?:** Y en verdad cree que lo haré… eh venido a beber su sangre…

**Sakura:** demente… como os atreves.

Frente a la asustada chica apareció un chico que no era Sasuke… ni tampoco parecía humano.

**Sakura:** quien sois… dejadme….

**¿?:** Solo sabéis decir esas palabras… dejadme… alejadse… mi nombre es Shino un placer…

**Sakura:** me lastimas… soltadme…

El vampiro la había tomado bruscamente acercándole a él… cuando de pronto ella vio como de su boca comenzaron a verse unos grandes y afilados colmillos… con los cuales suavemente se acercaba a su cuello…

**Sakura:** que hacéis…

El vampiro rápidamente la despojo de sus vestidos y empezó a jugar con ella…

**Sakura:** pervertido… dejadme en paz…

**Shino:** primero os haré mía… después te mataré…

De pronto algo golpea al vampiro quien ya estaba apunto de encajar sus colmillos en el seno derecho de la joven… que lo hace caer al suelo…

**¿?:** No le habéis dicho a tu ama… que no permitiría que algo le pasase a la bella princesa…

**Shino:** pero sois el vampiro renegado de Sasuke… dejad a mi presa… os juro que te matare

**Sakura:** Sasuke…

La chica rápidamente se puso la ropa… y corrió… lo había escuchado Sasuke era un vampiro tal y como la voz de cuarto le había dijo… corrió desesperaba sin encontrar salida.

**Shino:** insolente habéis dejado que se vaya… pero no me preocupare… no soy el único que anda tras ella…

**Sasuke:** que haz dicho…

_**Flashback.**_

**Hinata:** Jiraya… rápido mandad llamad a Shino, Yamato y Kabuto…

**Jiraya:** como ordene su majestad…

Jiraya mando llamar a los tres vampiros… quienes de inmediato llegaron a la presencia de su reina.

**Hinata:** queridos vampiros… os tengo una grata misión… aquel que matase a la princesa Sakura de Konoha y me trajese su corazón… tendrá una grata recompensa…

Los tres vampiros asintieron y salieron a prisa… mientras que Hinata seguía hablando con Jiraya…

**Hinata:** Jiraya me habéis traído mi cena…

**Jiraya:** le parece bien tres jóvenes de sangre noble…

**Hinata:** seréis un insolente… no te habeos ordenado que me trajeses a cinco…

**Jiraya:** perdone su alteza… son los únicos que eh logrado conseguir.

**Hinata:** solo porque necesito saciar mi sed… tomare a esos nobles… pero recordáis que mi apetito es bastante grande… no me basta con tan poco.

**Jiraya:** como ordene… Shizune… traed pronto a los nobles…

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Sakura corría como podía pero seguía sin encontrar salida… hasta que se topo con otro vampiro…

**Kabuto:** a donde vais con tanta prisa…

El vampiro se lanzo sobre ella y ahora era él quien la despojaba de sus vestidos nuevamente dejándola desnuda (que vampiros tan hot… se supone que solo debían matarla) y acostándola bruscamente contra el suelo, comenzó a recorrer con su lengua cada pedazo de su piel.

**Sakura:** deja… de…

Kabuto seguía saboreando cada centímetro de su piel… pero de pronto su cabeza rodó por el suelo… haciendo que su cuerpo desapareciere de encima de la bella princesa.

**Sakura:** Sasuke…

La bella princesa se desmayo, Sasuke la cubrió con su capa y la levanto… llevándosela con él… al llegar a una cueva la puso sobre un montón de hierbas que estaba sobre el suelo… el vampiro no pudo dejar de ver el bien formado cuerpo de la joven desnuda que hace unos momentos traía sobre sus brazos… aquel ser tan bello era ahora el más buscado por toda la raza vampiro…

Sakura quien despertaba, logro ver el rostro de Sasuke… por lo que exaltada se puso en pie… y noto que estaba desnuda ante la presencia de aquel ser.

**Sakura:** que queréis… lo mismo que los otros…queréis tomad mi cuerpo y luego matadme.

**Sasuke:** jamás osaría haced algo tan bajo como eso… (Sí… sobre todo…XD)

**Sakura:** entonces que queréis de mí… porque me proteges…

**Sasuke:** el hombre enamorado no debéis haced eso…

**Sakura:** que habéis dicho…

**Sasuke:** que desde aquel encuentro en el bosque, mis manos desean ansiosas tocar vuestra piel de diosa, mis labios anhelan con inmensa pasión que los vuestros se posen en ellos…

**Sakura:** pero no entendéis que eso es imposible… sois un vampiro…

**Sasuke:** acaso eso me debe marcar de por vida…, acaso mi alma estáis condenada a sufrir…

**Sakura:** además… tengo que huir de prisa… debo de llegad a Olrei de inmediato…

**Sasuke:** entonces permitidme seguidle…

**Sakura:** jamás…

**Sasuke:** escuchadme… vendrán más como ellos a buscarte para matarte… os propongo un trato.

**Sakura:** de que trato hablas… decidme

**Sasuke:** en estos momentos vuestra humilde persona esta siendo buscada para matarle… tú estáis siendo buscada por lo mismo…

**Sakura:** que queréis decir…

**Sasuke:** yo le acompañare en su camino a Olrei a cambio de protección durante las noches… mientras lo hace por el día…

**Sakura:** y como sabéis que os aceptare…

**Sasuke:** porque Olrei esta a dos días enteros de camino y no queráis recorrer sola el trayecto.

**Sakura:** en eso tenéis mucha razón… pero ahora yo os propondré algo…

**Sasuke:** decidme…

**Sakura:** como tú eres un vampiro… os propongo que no deberá beber sangre humana hasta que llegue segura a Olrei… deberéis beber sangre de venado o de algún otro animal…

**Sasuke:** de acuerdo…, pero como aseguraremos que alguno de los dos cumpla con el trato…

**Sakura:** así…

De pronto la chica se acercó a él comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente… él suavemente acariciando sus senos le siguió el juego, la lujuria entre ellos comenzaba a aumentar rápidamente… ella lo despojo de sus ropas… besando suavemente su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen… hasta que llego a la intimidad del vampiro quien repleto de placer se dejaba guiar por la bella princesa quien hacia travesuras con la lengua sobre su virilidad... de pronto él no lo soporto más… aquella sensación era tan inmensa que la acostó y se puso sobre ella… ahora era él quien tomaba el control… ella sabia lo que hacia… pero no le importo dejo que la situación aumentará cada vez más… él recorría con su lengua cada centímetro del bien formado pecho… hasta que un gran gemido se dejo salir de la joven chica… él había llegado a su intimidad… cuando estuvo a punto de adentrar su virilidad por aquella parte… ella lo detuvo.

**Sakura:** si cumples con el trato tal como os propuse… tú recompensa será terminar lo que empezaste.

Sakura se puso en pie… y se alejo de él; él no podía creer lo que pasaba… ella lo había dejado a punto de explotar de placer… y solo eso…

**Sasuke:** "O.O, como puede ser que ella sea tan inteligente… ha jugado conmigo sabiendo que le deseo… me ha obligado a cumplir con ese terrible trato saciándome con su cuerpo" os cumpliré y tomare mi recompensa al final de lo acordado.

**Sakura:** entonces ya sabéis porque tenéis que cumplir el trato y yo os daré gustosa la recompensa al final de lo acordado.

**Sasuke:** ahora debéis de conseguir ropa y transporte… no podéis andar desnuda por todos lados…

**Sakura:** ya todo esta listo al final del bosque…

**Sasuke:** "ahora veo… ella sabía que viniendo al bosque me encontraría, por eso es que ha tenido todo preparado desde hace días"

Sasuke se quito su capa y la puso sobre el cuerpo de la delicada joven… ambos caminaron hasta el final del bosque donde tal y como lo dijo Sasuke… una enorme carreta con maletas en el interior ya los esperaba.

* * *

**Prox. Capitulo: "Como reaccionara la reina ante la huída de su heredera", "Cual es el secreto que esconde Hinata", "Sasuke cumplira con su trato".**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me tarde en actualizar... mucho... pero aki esta el 5 capitulillo...**

**esta un poco leve... la verdad quede poco conforme... pero bueno le da un poco mas de sentido a la trama sobre las parejas...**

**Saludos a los lectores... **

* * *

****

**Capítulo 5: "El secreto de una cruel princesa"**

Sasuke y Sakura salían a toda prisa del bosque en la noche que apenas se asomaba por todo el imperio de Konoha… mientras tanto en el castillo de la reina.

**Tsunade:** tú habéis dejado que la princesa se escapara…

**Nana:** lo siento majestad… no puede hacer nada… la princesa me habéis golpeado fuertemente y yo caí inconsciente al suelo.

**Tsunade:** Iruka… iruka… Cortaos la cabeza a esta bruja… no habéis cumplido con su objetivo y debéis pagar.

**Iruka:** enseguida doy la orden alteza.

**Nana:** perdonadme…por no habéis cumplido mi misión.

**Tsunade:** callad… cortadle la cabeza y traedla…

**¿?:** Madre… no permitiré que por una mala jugada de vuestra insolente hija… ella no habéis tenido la culpa o sí.

**Tsunade:** Kiba que no te habéis quedado claro que en mis asuntos no podéis interferir.

**Kiba:** os digo que no le cortáis la cabeza… perdonadle la vida… ya habéis olvidado todo lo que hizo por ti.

**Tsunade:** tenéis razón… Iruka… cancelad la orden de ejecución.

**Nana:** o alteza Kiba os agradezco de corazón…

**Kiba:** ya largaos… que tengo que hablar con mi madre…

**Tsunade:** y que ha pasado haz investigado algo…

**Kiba:** no madre… eh hablado con Gaara y me dice que no esta con él.

**Tsunade:** Kiba tu hermana… juradme que la traerás._-lloraba-_

**Kiba:** os juro… es mi hermana… le quiero y la traeré._-abrazaba a su madre… mientras decía para el mismo… que no regresaría hasta traerla-_

Kiba salió tan rápido como pudo para ir a buscar a su hermana… había juntado a todos el ejercito de infantería para traerla de nuevo…

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la cuidad…

**Naruto:** contadme más… quien es la princesa Hinata…_-decía mientras besaba suavemente a la bella cazadora-_

**Ten Ten:** primero termina lo que has empezado…después hablaremos todo lo que quieras…_-decía quitando las ropas de Naruto-_

**Naruto:** tenéis que contadme…_-insistía-_

**Ten Ten:** de acuerdo… escuchad_-decía mientras se abotonaba el vestido que hacia unos minutos Naruto quitaba- _La princesa Hinata es una mujer vampiro que esta condenada a ser infeliz hasta que encuentre un hombre el cual la ame de verdad y que ella quiera.

**Naruto:** no te entendí

**Ten Ten:** verás… cuando mi abuelo fue asesinado por Orochimaru… este le echo una maldición al conde… en la cual le decía que el primogénito de su primogénito… jamás sería feliz y que moriría matando a toda la raza.

**Naruto:** sigo sin entender nada… te habéis fumado todo un árbol de drogas o te habéis acabado todo el sake.

**Ten Ten:** insolente… te lo pondré fácil… si la princesa Hinata no se habéis enamorado ni casado antes de cumplir sus veinte años… la raza vampiro dejará de existir.

**Naruto:** Mm… ya entiendo…

**Ten Ten:** pero que te parece si olvidamos el asunto de Hinata y su maldición… y me podéis mostrar el camino hacia dorado._-decía provocativamente... desabrochando de nuevo parte de su vestido-_

**Naruto:** que decís… el camino hacia el dorado… no te entiendo.

**Ten Ten:** Baka…._-la chica salió furiosa de ahí-_

**Naruto:** "Hinata… princesa… mmmm como seréis… una bruja fea… una chica hermosa… ansió conocedle…"

En algún lugar a la afueras de Konoha… un carruaje se detenía bruscamente.

**Sakura:** sabes… eh pensando mucho y pienso que hemos dejado algo inconcluso.

**Sasuke:** a sí… "ahora yo se la haré…"

**Sakura:** que te parece sí… _-decía cambiando su tono de tranquilo a sensual y seductor-_

**Sasuke:** no… un trato es un trato… que no lo recordáis…_- contesto frío y directo, arrancando de nuevo la carruaje-_

Mientras tanto.

**Kiba:** madre… no eh encontrado nada… pareciese como si la tierra se la habéis tragado.

**Tsunade:** tengo una idea…_-decía mientras se sobaba la barbilla y miraba con seguridad a Kiba-_

**Kiba:** y que es tú grandiosa idea…

**Tsunade:** publicad… **"Aquel noble o caballero que traiga con vida y a salvo a la princesa Sakura hasta el castillo… recibirá como recompensa su mano."**

**Kiba:** no es mala idea… no hay nadie que se resista al encanto de vuestra hija en todo el reino.

**Tsunade:** es cierto… tendríamos a miles de hombres buscándole… facilitándonos el trabajo. _–Decía mientras se sentaba en el enorme sillón en forma de león que adornaba su enorme sala.-_

Aquel descabellado anuncio se publico en Konoha… de inmediato miles de caballeros y nobles emprendían su búsqueda… el plan de Tsunade resulto del todo bien.

**Kakashi:** habéis leído… aquel que traiga a la princesa… se casará con ella…

**Shikamaru:** sí… me eh enterado… yo realmente no eh podido olvidar a esa chica vampiro. _–decía mientras bebía hasta el fondo la cerveza que tomaba-_

**Naruto:** sí… pero yo ya no siento interés por la mujer mas deseada en el reino…se imaginan si la tuviese como mi esposa… nunca la dejaría salid ni siquiera con su madre.

**Kakashi:** tenéis razón… por cierto… esa cazadora… me ha dejado enamorado…_-decía mientras se servía un poco de sake en su copa-_

**Naruto:** tiene muy buenas habilidades… verdad… _-decía con cara picarona… mirando como Kakashi lo fulminaba con la mirada-_

**Shikamaru:** hablando de ella… -_señalaba a una sensual mujer… la cual venía vestida muy diferente a la primera vez que la vieron…-_

**Kakashi:**_-babeando-_ belleza… que hacéis aquí.

**Ten Ten:** eh venido a buscadle Kakashi… tengo que mostrarle algo…_-decía con una voz… que hasta Shikamaru comenzó a babear.-_

**Kakashi:** de acuerdo… decidme

La chica se acerco a su oído y comenzó a susurrarle "algo" que Kakashi se paró en seco, dejando boquiabiertos a sus amigotes… y se marcho al cuarto de las "necesidades" con la joven cazadora.

* * *

Prox Cap... Sasuke esta desesperado, Sakura igual... han llegado a una cabaña para descansar... que pasará.. romperan el trato...

Sasuke: no puedo conterme más...-decía mientras se desnudaba frente a Sakura-

Sakura: ahora eres tú el que me solicita... verdad...-decía mientras se acercaba seductoramente al cuerpo desnudo del vampiro...


	6. Chapter 6

**Corto pero aqui esta... el final de un trato entre dos personas...**

**espero les guste... y esto es solo el principio... **

* * *

**Capítulo 6: No hay mas trato… ahora lo hago porque te amo.**

En Konoha la movilización de caballeros en búsqueda de la princesita de ojos jade era muy intensa…a pesar de la madrugada marcaba las 3 de la mañana y el frío era un poco elevado… como era común en época de invierno.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar lejos de Konoha un carruaje se detenía por completo en una pequeña y abandonada cabaña… ahí sus inquilinos querían entrar en calor… el frío era intenso… el vampiro estaba desperado… la chica igual… ambos querían quitarse las ropas y deshacer ese estupido trato que a ella se le ocurrió.

De pronto el joven vampiro se para enfrente de la chica la cual comenzaba dormir…

**Sasuke:** no puedo contenedme más..._-decía mientras se desnudaba frente a Sakura-_

**Sakura:** ahora eres tú el que me solicita... verdad..._-decía mientras se acercaba seductoramente al cuerpo desnudo del vampiro…-_

La chica no pudo más y comenzó a besarle los labios de una forma sensual y tranquila, él comenzó quitándole salvajemente el vestido y tirándose encima de ella sobre la pequeña cama que había en aquella cabaña… las caricias aumentaban cada vez más… la intensidad iba creciendo y creciendo… los besos de la chica ya no eran sensuales y tranquilos ahora eran salvajes y apasionados, él le siguió el juego y bajo hasta sus pechos lamiéndolos salvajemente con su lengua, mordiendo bruscamente cada centímetro de ellos… la chica en un movimiento rápido se puso encima de él pero en posición inversa… en la que ella podía jugar sensualmente con la virilidad del vampiro con su boca, al igual que el vampiro podía hacerlo con la intimidad de la bella princesa con la suya…aquellos dos seres habían olvidado por completo aquel trato… ambos se dejaban llevar por las inmensas oleadas de placer que la posición les traía.

El chico no lo soporto más y suavemente volteo a la chica, el chico se puso de lado de ella y deslizando su pie derecho sobre su cuerpo comenzó a penetrarla suavemente… esta vez ella no lo detuvo al contrario le susurraba al oído que esos movimientos se intensificaran más y más… el respondiendo un te amo… lo hacía… eso se había salido del control… ahora nada podía detenerles… ella separándose tranquilamente de él provocaba al vampiro a intentar otra posición diferente a aquella… él asintiendo la volteo boca abajo, se hincó y levantando su pies comenzó a jalarla hacia él penetrándola bruscamente dejando que a ella se le escapase un gemido de placer que si estuvieran en el castillo… todos los habitantes de este lo escucharían

Aquella posición era la que culminaría con aquel bello acto… pero ella no quedo conforme pedía más… comenzando a besarle apasionadamente de nuevo en los labios… las caricias de nuevo comenzaron… él repuesto bajo hasta su intimidad en la cual jugaba hábilmente con la intimidad de aquella chica… ella incorporándose lo tumbo a la cama y comenzó a tomar el control, subiéndose encima de él y acomodando con sus manos el miembro de nuevo listo del joven sobre su intimidad comenzó a moverse sobre él de arriba abajo… él no lo soporto más aquella situación era magnifica… de nuevo termino esta vez cayendo rendido a la cama… al igual que ella…

**Sakura:** sabéis algo… te amo.-decía mientras le mordisqueaba suavemente su oreja izquierda-

**Sasuke:** por ti dejaría de ser vampiro y ser tuyo por siempre…_-retiraba con su mano su boca de su oreja y la atraía hacia la suya-_

**Sakura:** me amas…

**Sasuke:** no habéis quedado claro…

Los chicos se dieron un suave beso en los labios y se pusieron a descansar… mientras tanto en Konoha… los desesperados caballeros regresaban inconformes a sus casas… la búsqueda era un total fracaso… la princesa no aparecía por ningún lado.

Kiba el hermano de la princesa no se rendía seguía en su búsqueda el cansancio hacía de las suyas en su cuerpo… desesperado, cansado con frío y triste porque a pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con su hermana la quería mucho… llego hasta una cabaña a las afueras de Konoha, ahí se podía ver un hermoso carruaje detenido, dentro de la cabaña se podía ver un ambiente oscuro solo se distinguía el resplandor de una vela que alumbraba con poca intensidad…

**Kiba:** creo que mañana seguiré con mi búsqueda… hoy pediré asilo en esa cabaña…

El joven bajo de su caballo y se disponía a tocar en la cabaña cuando **unos enormes gemidos se dejaban escuchar dentro de ella…**

**Kiba:** parece que eh llegado en mal momento… pero ya es tarde y necesito descansar… además soy el príncipe… deben de darme asilo.

Cuando el joven príncipe iba entrar en la cabaña… que si ya se dieron cuenta es la misma donde su hermana se encontraba, fue detenido por naruto.

**Naruto:** Sir Kiba… vuestra madre se ha puesto mal… le solicita en el castillo de inmediato.

**Kiba:** de acuerdo… _-demonios pensé que quizás haría un buen tercio con esos dos, decía mientras se despegaba de la ventana en la cual podía ver a los dos jóvenes aquellos jugando a ser uno solo.-_

**Naruto:** pero que ruidos son esos… que escandalosa chica… pareciera como si un lobo la devorase.

**Kiba: **ni que lo digas…. Ni que lo digas…

**Naruto: **la habéis visto…

**Kiba:** sí… aunque estaba oscuro… pude distinguir aquel sensual cuerpo de esa muy bien formada chica que se movía al compás del otro cuerpo.

**Naruto:** que envidia…

Ambos salieron a prisa de ahí… y se fueron hasta el castillo..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disculpen la tardanza pero aki tan el cap 7... ahora lo carge no con mucho lemon... pero si hay... jejejeje toque un poquito de romance y problemas con la familia.**

**Espero les guste... y ya esta en preparación el capitulo 8 **

* * *

****

**Capítulo 7: Un príncipe cae, una princesa que consuela**

Eran ya las 7 de la mañana del siguiente día y miles de nobles, duques y caballeros buscaban por todo el bosque a la bella princesa… y como no…aquel que la encontrará se casaría con ella… Gaara incluso comenzó por su parte su búsqueda en las afueras de su aldea, pero no había podido encontrar nada tampoco y la noche de nuevo llego.

Kiba quien se la paso toda la mañana en su búsqueda y consolando a su madre quien no paraba de llorar por la huída de su hija, pero algo le había quedado claro… su hermana se había ido porque su madre la obligaba a hacer cosas que ella no quería… lo sabia perfectamente ella era como él, triste porque no la encontraba subió a la recamara de su hermana… quizás no le hubiera encontrado pero estar ahí lo motivaría a buscarle.

**Kiba:** hermana… tú eres como yo… nunca no habéis gustado lo que vuestra madre nos ordenase. _–Caminaba triste hasta la enorme cama de su hermana-_

De pronto en su camino se topo con un sobre tirado con su nombre inscrito en él… el preocupado lo tomo y lo abrió.

_Hermano:_

_Para cuando tú habéis leído esta carta yo ya me habré marchado lejos de esa cueva en donde nuestra madre ordena y manda lo que su voluntad le place… eh decido marchadme lejos… donde vuestra madre no me obligue a hacer cosas que vayan contra mi voluntad._

_Lamento hacer que vos me estéis buscando por todos lados… pero por favor…tu me podéis entender fácilmente… vuestra madre te arruino tu relación con la dama Kurenai… y porque, porque ella era mayor que tú…_

_Lo lamento._

_Princesa Sakura._

**Kiba:** Sakura… pero porque te fuiste… no puedes dejadme solo… vuelve _–golpeaba con fuerza la cama de su hermana-_

En ese momento Kiba fue interrumpido por la reina quien escucho lamentos y fue a revisar… (Sangre va a ver sangre XD)

**Tsunade:** pero que demonios… no habéis entendido que dormía… me haz despertado.

**Kiba:**_-aun furioso-_ sabéis porque vuestra hija se fue del castillo…

**Tsunade:** porque es una malagradecida que respetáis la clase a la que pertenece.

**Kiba:** te equivocas…, se fue porque ni hasta yo puedo soportar tú absurdo carácter.

**Tsunade:**_-indignada- _pero que decís…

**Kiba:** lo que habéis oído… o ya habéis olvidado que arruinaste mi vida… atándome a un destino que no soporto… yo quiero casarme, formar mi familia… pero que tengo que ser vuestro servidor… siendo que soy vuestro hijo.

**Tsunade:**_-mas indignada-_ tú hermana… ella es quien alimentáis vuestra mente con reproches absurdos.

**Kiba:** no madre… tú misma es quien habéis arruinado su vida, la mía… y fuiste tu quien mato a mi padre con tú avaricia, tus aires de ser la única en todo el mundo… y tu egoísmo.

**Tsunade:** bastardo… _-le da una cachetada de esas que casi te sacan hasta el cerebro - _como te atreves a hablarle así a vuestra madre.

**Kiba:** vuestra madre… ahora si eres mi madre… jamás te habéis comportado como tal. _–Se sobaba con rabia la mejilla-_

**Tsunade:**_-llorando-_ largaos… y jamáis en vuestra vida volvéis a mi presencia…

**Kiba:** ja, eso pensaba hacer… no necesitabas pedídmelo. _–salió del salón y tan pronto pudo se largo del castillo-_

En algún lugar el ex príncipe porque después de lo que hizo a su madre lo iba a desheredar seguro que si… buscaba donde quedarse… no pudo contenerse… su madre con su prepotencia lo había obligado a haber hecho eso… estaba tan dolido… después de todo era su madre… de pronto fue interceptado por una linda dama de cabello rubio… con dos largas coletas a los lados y una enorme corona que la definía como la princesa de los Yamanaka.

**Ino:** Sir Kiba… que pasáis contigo… te veo triste…

**Kiba:** eso no tenéis porque importarte…

**Ino:**_-se sentaba junto a él-_ claro que sí…

**Kiba:** y que quieres que haga… que me siente en vuestros pies a llorar mi pena _–decía evitando contactar la mirada de la princesa rubia-_

**Ino:** no precisamente… pero si queréis consuelo… aquí me tenéis…_-decía mientras se acercaba más…-_

A lo lejos de ahí… dos caballeros veían entusiasmados la escena.

**Shikamaru:** de seguro el príncipe Kiba se peleo con su madre… se nota… _-miraba con seguridad al chico-_

**Naruto:** no lo creo… Sir Kiba es muy caballero… jamáis ofendería a su madre.

**Shikamaru:** no te habéis enterado.

**Naruto:** de que… tú sabes que yo no me entero de nada… me la paso todo el día trabajando.

**Shikamaru:** beber y haced el amor con cualquier dama que se te pongo delante… es trabajar _–se burlaba-_

**Naruto**: mira insolente… si queréis luchad conmigo… decid… que hoy no estoy de humor… parece que la soledad me afecta mucho. _–decía triste y mirando hacia abajo-_

**Shikamaru:** pero Naru… como va a ser eso… vos se acostáis con la chica que queráis… y todas aceptan sin dudar… _-lo reanimaba-_

**Naruto:** no es lo mismo… no lo entendéis… además tú estáis en una situación igual… o no recordáis a la mujer vampiro. _–Ahora ataca a Shikamaru-_

**Shikamaru:** vez… nunca se puede hablad contigo… siempre me sacáis es tema… _-respingaba furioso-_

**Naruto:** por cierto… averigüe algo sobre vuestra enamorada… _-hablaba molestando a Shikamaru-_

**Shikamaru:** vez y sigues molestando… pero que habéis averiguado_ –decía preocupado-_

**Naruto:** veis como si necesitáis mi ayuda… siempre tengo que haced las cosas por ti… _-golpeaba con su espada suavemente a Shikamaru en la cabeza-_

**Shikamaru:** bueno hablaos… que ya casi es hora de seguid trabajando. _–impaciente-_

**Naruto:** vuestra enamorada se llamáis Temari… al parecer ella era la princesa hermana del príncipe Gaara… pero dicen que algo terrible le habéis pasado en el bosque cuando visitaba a un antiguo novio cercas del palacio del viejo pervertido… y chacalaos… se la echaron.

**Shikamaru:** O.o… por cierto… de donde sacáis esas palabras… que es eso de chacalaos y que quiere decir se la echaron.

**Naruto:** como se ve que aun seguís en la edad media… insolente… chacalaos es… una palabra que invente yo para decir pamplinas… y se la echaron es eso que ya sabéis _–contestaba un poco estresado-_

**Shikamaru:** que no era más fácil que me hubieses dicho mientras visitaba a un antiguo novio la atacaron. _–defendía molesto-_

**Naruto:** bueno ya… dejaos de juegos y ya nos tenemos que id a vigilar.

**Shikamaru:** por cierto… ese Kakashi… donde demonios esta.

En algún lado de Konoha.

Un caballero de cabellos grises gozaba de la pasión que una bella cazadora le brindaba… desde que ella lo conoció e hizo el amor con ella en aquella travesura jamás dejo de pensar en él.

Hoy ambos caballero y cazadora habían confesado el amor que uno sentía por el otro… desde ese momento el sexo entre ellos no paro… Kakashi prefería dejar sus guardias para quedarse con su bella enamorada…que en vez de cazar vampiros se dedicaba a cazar algo que no precisamente era un vampiro.

Mientras tanto… Kiba quien aun seguía ignorando a la princesa Ino… decidió por fin hablarle.

**Kiba:** princesa… quiero que me seas sincera… _-miraba fijamente el rostro de la rubia-_

**Ino:** decidme… claro que contestaré con sinceridad. _–Seguía mirando fijamente al chico a los ojos.-_

De pronto pareciera como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido… ella lo miraba fijamente y él no despegaba la mirada de ella, era un momento especial… algo entre ellos comenzaba a dejarse ver… una gran necesidad de que no solo fueran miradas… de pronto Ino se levantó y tomo la mano de Kiba… y caminaron por un largo rato… hasta que llegaron al bosque… ahí el momento crecía más… y más…

Kiba no lo soporto más y se abalanzo sobre la rubia, las respuestas por parte de ella eran intensas… Kiba sutilmente la desnudo y la comenzó a besarla salvajemente en los labios… aquella situación estaba ya fuera de control… el no aguanto más y la comenzó a penetrar salvajemente…ella aferrada a las cintura del chico con sus caderas… gemía de dolor y de placer ante los movimientos de aquel hombre.

Ambos parecían saber lo que hacía como si la experiencia no fuera la primera en sus vidas…el acto llego a su final y ella le dijo un gracias al oído, el solo observo el rostro de la chica y le sonrió cariñosamente.

Kiba besando suavemente en los labios a la chica le ayudo a vestir y como buen caballero la llevo hasta su castillo… ahí ella le ofreció quedarse, pero él se negó… argumentando que con el poco dinero que le quito a su madre tenía todo listo para largarse de inmediato a Olrei… donde buscaría llevar y comenzar con una nueva vida, lejos de la soberbia de su madre.

La princesa le pedía que aún no se fuera… que ella se iría con él lejos de su familia… lejos de un lugar donde ya su vida era desesperante, donde los problemas de sus padres le agobiaban día a día… él acepto sin dudar… y le dijo que mientras tomaría hospedaje en casa de Kakashi, pero de pronto recordó que Kakashi tenía la casa ocupada por una visita muy especial… así que retractándose… dijo que mejor se quedaría en la posada Makornia una de las más prestigiadas de todo el reino de su madre.

Ambos se despidieron con un tierno beso y él se fue… pero lo que ninguno se percato fue que alguien los observaba en el bosque.

**Sai:** os juro que mataré a ese estúpido mortal… habéis tocado a mi princesa… la pagaréis caro… _-el vampiro salía de su escondite y lleno de rabia comenzó a atacar sin piedad a todo aquel que anduviera en el bosque-_

* * *

_Prox cap... "La Venganza de Sai, el principe de Konoha cae, su hermana vuelve y culpa a su madre..."_

_Saludos...  
_


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno este capitulo es corto... ya que lo hice asi para empezar con la segunda trama de la historia... **

**para los que piden lemons... no se preocupen... a partir del cap 9 en adela... viene muchoooooooooo y muy cargado de todas las parejas.**

**Por ahi una muy buena critica me dijo... ten cuidado con el español antiguo.. y para quitarme de problemas y que ustedes entiendan... solo algunos personajes modificaran su español por el moderno.**

**Saludos... y para el fin procurare tener los demás caps... el 10 y el 11 un naruhina y un sasusaku listo ya...****  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: "Hinata conoce el secreto de su ancestro"**

Era ya el día siguiente, los jóvenes enamorados no habían de parar, desde que llegaron a aquella cabaña prefirieron quedarse ahí, consideraban que estaban lejos del reino de su madre y él le prometió que siempre estaría para protegerla. Ambos estaban felices y más cuando Sasuke descubrió que su apariencia ya no era la de un vampiro y noto que sus instintos de beber sangre humana habían desaparecido por completo y noto además que podía vivir ahora como un ser normal y no como un ser destinado a vivir en la sombras debido a su debilidad inminente con el sol.

Así es el conde Sasuke se había convertido en un humano común y corriente; la chica estaba feliz por eso, al fin podrían ser felices y no tendrían que estar viviendo con ese terrible secreto que para muchos era una maldición.

En Konoha las cosas iba de mal en peor la reina Tsunade estaba furiosa, sus dos hijos le habían faltado al respeto y la traicionaron por lo que reuniendo a todo el consejo de caballeros y duques del imperio ordenó que quienes vieran tanto a Sir Kiba quien había sido degradado de su cargo como príncipe y heredero al trono de Konoha como la princesa Sakura quien también ya no era una princesa debían de capturarles y traerlos a su presencia.

A partir de que sus hijos fueron la reina cambio… ahora era mas cruel que antes y trataba mal a todos y no se diga de quienes mencionaban Kiba o Sakura… quienes lo hacía eran condenados a estar encerrados hasta que alguno de ellos sea capturado y si en un mes no había capturado debían morir en la guillotina.

Mientras en Konoha la situación era tensa un mes pasó y Kiba fue capturado por su madre y encerrado en la montaña de la reina, la más cruel y despiadada cárcel para sus prisioneros. La reina desconocía a Kiba como su hijo y lo condeno a permanecer encerrado y ser tratado como una persona normal sin privilegio alguno hasta que se le juzgara por faltas la conducta de un príncipe. Ino intentaba a toda costa sacarlo de ahí pero siempre era lo mismo, la reina la amenazaba con desterrarla lejos para que no interfiriera en sus asuntos.

Mientras las cosas aumentaban en Konoha Sakura y Sasuke ya habían decidido quedarse a vivir en la cabaña y comenzar a formar ahí lo que sería su familia. Pero algo andaba mal y la es que la princesa Hinata la despiadada líder de los vampiros quería a toda costa el corazón de la princesa.

Hinata espero un tiempo para recobrar fuerzas y ser ella misma quien cazará a la bella princesa, pero no sabia donde estaba había estado mandando revisar todos los alrededores y nunca encontró su paradero así que decidió buscarla en Konoha.

**Hinata:** Jiraya el tiempo se me agota si no mato a esa perra dentro de tres días estaré muerta…

**Jiraya:** y que demonios quieres que haga yo… ya eh hecho todo lo que eh podido para encontrarle… además Temari no ha podido siquiera regresar de la misión que le diste para traer al inepto de Sasuke.

**Lee:** pues tendrán que hacerse a la idea de que Sasuke ya no pertenece a nuestra raza _–decía mientras saltaba y entraba por la ventana-_

**Hinata:**_-saltando de la sorpresa-_ Entonces todos los rumores que me han llegado son ciertos.

**Shizune:** así es… majestad y eso no es todo creo que es hora de que usted conozca la verdad sobre la maldición. _–Decía mientras intervenía en la conversación-_

**Hinata:** cual verdad… no me salgas con la maldita leyenda que dice así "La maldición dice que cuando un vampiro conoce que el amor verdadero es más importante que la sangre de una persona, entonces ese ser dejará de estar condenado y será liberado para entrar en el mundo de los humanos y vivir en armonía"

**Jiraya:**_-se burlaba- _creo que ya no hay necesidad de que Shizune explique lo que ya ha dicho majestad.

**Hinata:** vamos no me vengan con estupideces, además eso es solo una leyenda que mi despreciable padre invento. –sarcasmo e ironía eran las actitudes que la princesita adoptaba-

**Shizune:** tú mismo padre fue quien nos condeno a morir si te mencionábamos que esa no era una leyenda sino una maldición que tú abuelo adquirió al matar al abuelo Van Helsing.

**Hinata:** ja, si eso es verdad a mí no me interesa… solo quiero el corazón de esa perra en mi boca. **–decía furiosa-**

Al momento entró Kurenai la tía de la insolente princesa avisando que a Sai se le había capturado y encerrado en la montaña Sannin.

**Hinata:** ese idiota, nunca se puede confiar en idiotas sentimentales como ese…Jiraya prepara a las tropas… Konoha perecerá esta misma noche. _–Decía más furiosa-_ y solo por eso iré a tomar un baño a las aguas termales de la montaña Paos. –_se fue-_

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

**Naruto:** vaya no ha pasado nada… hemos capturado a uno de ellos y las cosas siguen de igual manera. _–decía preocupado-_

**Shikamaru:** pero a que demonios te refieres.-decía más preocupado que su amigo de borrachera-

**Naruto:** yo fui quien capturé a ese bastardo, pero de que me sirve si no tengo con quien celebrar en casa. _–decía triste-_

**Kakashi:** vamos… no le tires a la depresión…

**Naruto: **tienes razón… iré a la montaña Paos a tomar un baño… así pensaré en las cosas…_-se iba-_


	9. Chapter 9

Antes que nada una muy sincera disculpa… por no actualizar en muchoooooooo tiempo… pero comenzare de nuevo… aquí comenzamos con el cap 9.

**Capítulo 9: Conociendo el amor y el sexo.**

Naruto subía a su caballo y emprendía el camino hacia la montaña tardaría poco en llegar.

**Naruto:** oh… algún día mi corazón tendrá dueña…

**¿?:** Hey noble caballero me podéis indicar donde queda la montaña Paos.

Lo que Naruto vio lo hizo caerse del caballo era una hermosa chica de que cabellos violetas, ojos color blanco y lo más sorprendente… desnuda.

**Naruto:** claro… os propondré algo… subid a mi caballo yo le llevaré.

**¿?: **Os agradezco –subía al caballo pero lo hacía delante del rubio-

**Naruto:** "demonios… no reacciones… no reacciones…"

Muy tarde… la reacción había surgido de Naruto… la chica que iba delante de él, simplemente sonrió sorprendida.

**¿?:** Mi nombre es Hinata… y quiero tener que sexo contigo… -le decía mientras llegaban a las aguas termales de la montaña-

Naruto se estremeció ante tal declaración y sobre todo por la mano de la chica que acariciaba su miembro ya listo para trabajar… él cerro los ojos con placer mientras aquella chica seguía moviendo su mano de arriba abajo en ese lugar.

Naruto la detuvo y se bajaron del caballo… ambos se metieron al agua y se pusieron a nadar tranquilamente…

**Hinata:** que dices… me ayudaréis en lo que os pido…

**Naruto:** no sé…

**Hinata:** como… te ofrezco placer… y lo rechazas…

**Naruto:** no es eso… es que eh tenido muchas veces sexo… pero yo quiero algo más…

**Hinata:** insolencias como lo que se dice llamar amor… a eso te referís.

**Naruto**: en efecto… mi corazón está ya cansado de placer… el desea amor…

**Hinata:** entonces me dejaréis con las ganas… os atreverás…

**Naruto:** lo siento…

**Hinata:** "me gusta el chico… es sincero y directo"… anda y si hago esto…

La chica se sumergió preocupando al rubio… para cuando se dio cuenta comenzó a sentir una sensación muy agradable en su parte… al bajar la mirada se encontró con aquella mujer que hacia de las suyas en su miembro.

**Naruto:** de… detene… deteneos- intentaba separarla pero aquella sensación era muy agradable para él-

No lo soporto más y la cargo con todas sus fuerzas colocándola encima de sus hombros haciendo que la intimidad de la chica quedará frente a la boca del rubio… ahí el noble comenzó a pasar su lengua por la intimidad de aquella mujer que solo estaba sorprendida por la fuerza del rubio y gemía de placer.

**Hinata:** eres asombroso –decía mientras cerraba los ojos-

Naruto bajo a la chica hasta su cintura donde comenzó a penetrarla suavemente… recargado sobre una roca la movía de arriba hacia abajo además de juguetear con la boca de Hinata.

Aquella mujer estaba insaciable… miles de posiciones eran las que el rubio realizaba, el agotamiento estaba siendo un grave problema…así que decidieron parar.

**Naruto:** -recostado sobre un árbol- y de donde sos

**Hinata:** -recargada en su pecho- soy de un lugar del cual no querrás saber…

**Naruto:** entonces no os preguntaré más. –Acariciaba su cabello-

**Hinata:** y tú noble caballero de donde sos

**Naruto:** soy del reino de Tsunade y soy caballero de su corte –dijo sonriente pero noto como su acompañante se tenso de inmediato-

**Hinata:** entonces eres de Konoha –la sangre le hervía pero se contenía-

**Naruto:** sí…-contesto preocupado por la actitud de la chica- pero de que me sirve ser caballero de la corte… -bajaba la mirada- si no hay con quien compartir mis victorias.

Hinata quería sacar sus afiliados colmillos y destrozarle el cuello… pero algo la detenía… no sabia que era… pero era una cosa en su pecho que se lo impedía.

**Hinata:** debo irme –corría hacia el bosque-

**Naruto:** espera… -desesperado intentaba alcanzar a la peliazul pero era demasiado tarde-

o-o-o-o-o

**Sakura:** ah… este ha sido gratificante –se dejaba caer rendida a un lado de Sasuke-

**Sasuke:** estáis cansada… porque os puedo hacer sentir lo mismo de nuevo –pícaro mordisqueaba su cuello-

**Sakura:** ah sí… -lo besaba en la boca- demuéstralo –lo besaba en el cuello- solo espero –en el pecho- que estés preparado- en el estómago- porque te haré sentir- abdomen –como nunca- había llegado al miembro ya erguido de aquel moreno y lo introdujo en su boca.

Sasuke solo dejaba ir la cabeza hacia atrás… aquella sensación era nueva… no la soportaba… como podía esa pelirosa hacerlo sentir cosas nuevas cada vez.

**Sakura:** más… más –gritaba una extasiada Sakura mientras Sasuke la embestía con rapidez- Sasuke te amo –gemía-

o-o-o-o-o

**Jiraya:** majestad… se le ve preocupada… algo le pasa –miraba a una sonrojada vampiresa que entraba al castillo-

**Hinata:** detened cuanto antes la invasión a Konoha… -gritó sentándose en su trono-

**Shizune:** pero alteza… no podéis echar para atrás… las tropas están listas –enojada le reclamaba-

**Hinata:** eh dicho… detened la invasión Shizune y tengo hambre –gritó violentamente-

**Jiraya:** tengo afuera a 6 aldeanos para su cena –contestó cortés-

**Hinata:** 6… tengo tanta hambre… duplícala –se saboreaba-

**Jiraya:** enseguida alteza –salía de su presencia-

Hinata miraba la enorme oscuridad cosa que ya era costumbre para ella, pero no podía sacarse de la mente al rubio, sus caricias, sus besos, sus embestidas… todo era tan extraño…

**Hinata:** que demonios es esto que siento en el pecho –se llevaba la mano hacia el lugar- que demonios me has hecho rubio… que demonios me has hecho –gritaba-

o-o-o-o-o

**Iruka:** alteza hemos localizado a la princesa Sakura –miraba a la reina quien solo maldecía-

**Tsunade:** no conozco a una princesa que se llame así… pero si es la bastarda de Sakura…- se levantaba con violencia- que esperas para traedle a mi presencia.

**Iruka:** enseguida –se retiraba-

Continuará…

Este fue pequeño… para hacerles saber que todavía existe el fic… jajajajajajaja nos vemos en la próxima… muy pronto


End file.
